Neuf Temps : Les Heures Vaines
by Narcisse
Summary: 16e défi du Poney Fringant. Un temps dans la vie de neuf personnages. Et les heures passent, dans l'attente et l'espoir, dans la peur et la désillusion.


Ma réponse au 16e défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème du Neuf. Hum, en l'occurrence, j'ai plutôt l'impression de l'avoir utilisé comme prétexte que comme thème. Mais bon.

Les paroles en italique sont des citations du livre de Master, et ne sont pas forcément prononcées par le personnage dont il est question. Etant donné que je ne cite aucun nom, j'ai cru bon de le préciser. (Oui, parce qu'en plus il faut deviner de qui je parle :-p Hum, d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être le seul intérêt de mon défi).

* * *

**Neuf Temps : Les Heures Vaines**

O o O o O

L'aube est grise. Froide et silencieuse. Le vente fouette son visage et gonfle les voiles du navire qui, lentement, s'éloigne. Lui se tient, droit et digne, au bord du quai. Ses yeux restent fixés sur une silhouette fragile, immobile, sur le pont.

Un signe. Une détresse muette.

Et s'il était encore temps de l'empêcher de partir ? Non, bien sûr. Son temps, à elle, est révolu.

Une brume dense voile peu à peu le navire, l'encercle, l'étreint, l'étouffe.

Il ne parvient plus à le distinguer. A la distinguer. Disparus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mirage. Peut-être que lorsqu'il rentrera, elle sera là, à l'attendre, belle et souriante. Comme s'il n'était rien arrivé.

Douce espérance.

Dans combien de temps leurs chemins se recroiseront-ils de nouveau ?

O o O o O

Voilà des heures déjà qu'ils les poursuivent, qu'ils courent sans relâche. A nouveau, il aperçoit des traces, et ralentit son allure.

Son cœur est empli de crainte. Le temps et l'espoir se livrent une course acharnée. Leur souriront-ils ?

Un éclair vif attire soudain son regard, dissimulé dans l'herbe. Une broche.

_« Ce n'est pas inutilement que tombent les feuilles de Lorien. »_

Puissent les heures prochaines leur être clémentes.

O o O o O

_« Je diminuerai, et j'irai dans l'Ouest. »_

L'aube approche. A l'Est, le ciel pâlit déjà. Le Bois Doré se recueille dans un silence solennel. Elle, marche, grande et belle, au milieu des arbres millénaires. Et elle laisse ses pensées aller et venir dans son esprit.

Nombreuses sont celles qui déjà sont tournées vers l'Ouest. Son temps ici est passé. Leur règne s'éteint et se fane.

Bientôt, un bateau l'attendra aux Havres Gris. Alors elle partira, et traversera la Mer. Elle, et tous les siens.

Bientôt.

O o O o O

Ils chevauchent depuis plusieurs heures déjà ; pour lui, elles semblent aussi longues que des jours. Le soleil a disparu derrière l'horizon depuis longtemps, et les ombres voilées de la nuit les encerclent.

Dans combien de temps atteindront-ils Minas Tirith ?

Le sommeil commence à l'assaillir. Il se sent glisser peu à peu vers l'inconscience, finit par y sombrer.

Juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, le souvenir de la Pierre s'est imposé dans son esprit. Ses rêves seront teintés d'angoisse.

_« Quand bien même les sept Pierres seraient déposées devant moi maintenant, je fermerais les yeux et me fourrerais les mains dans les poches.»_

O o O o O

_« Mais si je dois revenir, ayez meilleure opinion de moi. »_

Et il est reparti. Ils chevauchent au pas, dans l'obscurité, allant au-devant d'un danger qu'ils redoutent. Mais qui, à ce temps précis, reste tapi dans l'ombre.

A la peur se mêle le chagrin. A l'image de son frère perdu se mêle celle, froide, de son père.

Et ses dernières paroles restent gravées dans sa mémoire. Cruelles.

_« Cela dépend de la façon de ton retour. »_

O o O o O

_« En avant ! En avant ! Il est trop tard maintenant pour se détourner. »_

Son cœur bat la chamade. A la fois exalté et effrayé. Masquée, cachée au milieu des autres soldats, elle se sent animée d'une émotion jusqu'alors inconnue.

Vivante comme elle ne l'a jamais été.

Pourtant la route est longue encore, et l'attente l'est davantage.

Mais le temps où elle se révèlera est proche. Ce temps où elle prouvera sa valeur. Qu'importe le risque. Qu'importe la ruine.

_« En avant ! »_

O o O o O

_« Prends garde à la Mer !_

_Si tu entends le cri de la mouette sur le rivage,_

_Ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera. »_

Jamais encore il ne L'a vu. Et pourtant, inexorablement, Elle l'attire. En son âme repose le souhait de La voir un jour ; de pouvoir admirer Sa beauté, et écouter Son chant.

La Mer. Fascinante et sauvage.

Viendra-t-il, ce temps où il cèdera à Son appel ? L'emmènera-t-Elle vers les Terres de l'Ouest ?

_« A la Mer, à la Mer ! Les mouettes crient,_

_Le vent souffle et l'écume blanche vole._

_A l'Ouest, l'Ouest lointain, le soleil rond descend. »_

O o O o O

_« Je ne dirai pas : ne pleurez pas, car toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal. »_

Un pas de plus, et il quittera à jamais les Terres du Milieu. Il se tient, là, prêt à rejoindre les autres Porteurs qui, déjà, ont gravi la passerelle menant au navire.

Il risque un regard vers eux. Tous trois l'observent, les yeux emplis d'une tristesse indicible. Et quelque chose semble se tordre, au fond de son âme.

Cependant il détourne la tête, et franchit la passerelle.

Son temps est venu. Lui aussi doit maintenant partir vers l'Ouest.

O o O o O

Une silhouette fragile se tient au sommet des falaises, sur les berges de l'éternelle Valinor. Fragile, vêtue d'une robe d'un blanc immaculé. Elle observe la Mer qui s'étend sous ses yeux, infinie.

Il y a longtemps déjà, elle l'a traversé pour venir en Aman. En quête de repos et de sérénité, elle les y avait trouvés.

Et depuis, chaque jour, elle vient admirer Celle qui l'a conduite en ces lieux. Et elle se languit de ce temps où les siens la rejoindront.

Elle fixe la Mer, infinie. Au loin, l'horizon semble alors brisé par un vague point. Sa forme se précise alors qu'il s'avance, doucement.

Un navire.


End file.
